


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been hurt, and his hand's exposed. He doesn't want Steve to let go. Prompt: "Holding Hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

The fight was over and the latest idiot to decide to trade sanity for power was being led away in handcuffs, under the guard of six S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

No one, however, was paying attention to that. Ironman was down. The Avengers gathered nervously around him, watching the light of the arc reactor flicker. At some point in the battle, one of the gauntlets had been torn away, and Tony's bare hand clenched and unclenched where he lay. The armor, however, was nonfunctional, the releases fused shut by the heat of the blast Tony had taken at the end of the battle.

Steve took off his glove and reached for Tony's hand, leaning down and raising his voice. "Can you hear me?"

Tony squeezed his hand once.

"Can you breathe?"

One squeeze.

"We'll have to get you back to headquarters to cut you out of the armor, will you be okay until then?"

One squeeze, barely there, as the gurney was wheeled over.

"I'm gonna go now, the medics are here," Cap said.

Two squeezes.

"Or, I suppose I could stay..." Cap said, not letting go of Tony's hand even while he tried to help Thor lift him onto the gurney.

One squeeze.

#

Tony drifted in and out of consciousness as the medics cut him out of the armor, but Steve only let go of his hand when it was absolutely necessary. When questioned about it, he shrugged and said "Because he asked me to."

What he didn't say was how confused he was about that fact. Tony was a touchy-feely sort of fellow, true. But Steve shouldn't've been so pleased at the situation, especially in light of Tony's injuries. 

The medics treated Tony's burns and broken ribs from the blast that had fused the armor, but there were other injuries, bruises too old to have come from this fight.

Steve was drifting off when Tony woke up and tugged his hand away, rubbing at his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here," Tony asked. He wrinkled his nose. "Have you even showered?"

Steve blushed. "You, ah, wouldn't let me let go of your hand."

"Probably thought you were Pepper or, you know, someone cute and soft and comforting. You smell of manly crime-fighting manness. Go get showered."

"Er, Okay. Sorry," Steve got up and headed to the door, but just as he reached it Tony spoke again.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. It's okay, you know. If you want to do it again. Next time."

"Next time, then."

Steve didn't let himself smile until he got out the door. Then he turned around and waited for it to swish open again.

"Tony," he held up a finger. "I don't want there to be a next time. Stop jumping in front of giant energy blasters! Or rockets! Or for that matter, anything that could be used to blow anyone up!"

"But the hand holding?" Tony asked, smiling his most innocent of smiles. "There can be a next time for that?"

Steve blushed and put down his hand and thought for a minute, then nodded slowly.

"Well, alright then. Shoo." Tony waved both hands toward the door and, still blushing, Steve went.


End file.
